1. Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Background of the Related Art
A plasma display panel has a phosphor layer positioned inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes applied a driving pulse such that it is emitted light inside the discharge cells.
The driving pulse applied to the plurality of electrodes generates vacuum ultraviolet rays inside the discharge cells and the vacuum ultraviolet rays display an image on the screen of the plasma display panel.